


Safe and Sound

by TDScribo



Series: Hisoillu Fam [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hisoillu Twins, Parenthood, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDScribo/pseuds/TDScribo
Summary: Shiyomi wasn’t always as tough as the nails and metal beams she threw at targets.There was a time when she was very little, when it was dark out and a storm was raging outside her window; the lightning flashes would startle her. Like a deadly fire breathing dragon that was out to get her.Lucky for her, she had a dad who could scare even dragons away.ORProof that no matter how bitchy these two get with each other, deep down they share a special father-daughter bond
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Fam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957978
Kudos: 65





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I came up with on a whim as part of my Hisoillu fam series. Little Shiyomi being afraid of thunderstorms and Hisoka being a good dad (hope he isn’t too OOC). Check out the main story on my “A Family That Kills Together, Stays Together” fic!

Shiyomi wasn’t always as tough as the nails and metal beams she threw at targets.

There was a time when she was very little, when it was dark out and a storm was raging outside her window; the lightning flashes would startle her. Like a deadly fire breathing dragon that was out to get her.

On those nights she would hide under her covers and hope the dragon would go away. When it seemed to get closer with every boom of thunder, she crept out of her bed, past a snoring Toshi, and into the dimly lit hallways.

Her destination was her parents room, where usually only one of them was home. Most of the time, it was her Dad who was home taking care of them as their Father had a tendency to work long hours on special missions that would require him to come home at the early hours of dawn. Just because grandfather and great grandfather trusted him more than their son in-law.

She creaked open the door, letting a shimmer of light in through the crack.

Hisoka was sat upright on the headboard, shuffling a deck of cards back and forth between his hands. Patiently waiting for Illumi to come back from his contract in the far off region of East Gorteau. He smiled when he saw her peep through the door.

“Dad...”

“Yes sweetheart, what’s the matter?” he asked gently

“I’m scared, the dragon’s gonna eat us.”

With that, another bout of lightning and thunder pierced through the metal barred windows. Shiyomi flinched and shrunk smaller against the door. 

Hisoka got up and approached his terrified daughter

“Now, now. The dragon’s not gonna hurt us.” he assured her “See he and I made a deal, he won’t come anywhere near here as long as I’m around.”

“Really?” she sniffled

“Really,” he placed a hand on her shoulder

“B-but, can I sleep here tonight? I’d feel a lot safer here.”

“Of course my dear, don’t worry, I’ll watch over you until the dragon disappears.”

She slipped silently under the covers and snuggled up to her dad’s side “Thanks dad,” she mumbled. The little redhead dozed off almost immediately, snoring right through the raging storm.


End file.
